1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator.
2. Description of the Rerated Art
United States Pre-Grant Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0219078 discloses an actuator formed of a polymer fiber. In United States Pre-Grant Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0219078, the polymer fiber is twisted and folded. United States Pre-Grant Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0219078 is incorporated herewith by reference.